vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Гигантская австралийская каракатица
| wikispecies = Sepia apama | commons = Category:Sepia apama | itis = | ncbi = }} Гига́нтская австрали́йская карака́тица ( ) — вид головоногих моллюсков из рода настоящих каракатиц|Sepia}} семейства каракатиц|Sepiidae}}. Достигая 50 см в длине мантии и свыше 10,5 кг в живом весе, считается крупнейшей каракатицей в мире. | ссылка = ftp://ftp.fao.org/docrep/fao/009/a0150e/A0150e06.pdf | автор издания = . | издание = | место = | издательство = | год = 2005 | выпуск = 4 | том = 1 | страницы = 67—68 | isbn = 9251053839 }} Гигантские австралийские каракатицы живут в прибрежных водах возле юго-восточных, южных, и юго-западных берегов Австралии, от Брисбена (штат Квинсленд) на востоке до залива Шарк-Бей (залив Акул, Shark Bay, Западная Австралия) на западе. Эндемичный вид. Встречается на каменистых рифах, зарослях водорослей, песчаном или илистом морском дне на глубинах до 100 м.Norman, M.D. 2000. Cephalopods: A World Guide. ConchBooks. Физиология Наблюдения за каракатицами, оснащёнными миниатюрными датчиками, при помощи гидрофонов позволили узнать много о их поведении.Miniature Tag Introductions from Vemco in 2005 and BeyondGeorge D. Jackson, Ron K. O’Dor, and Yanko Andrade, «First tests of hybrid acoustic/archival tags on squid and cuttlefish» Как правило, гигантские каракатицы ведут дневной образ жизни; наблюдаемые особи не совершали больших путешествий, проводят свои дни на небольшой территории (90-550 метров). В обычное время (вне своего брачного периода), почти 95 % процентов времени они проводили в покое, прячась от хищников в щелях между камнями. Таким образом, они тратят большую часть энергии на рост, а не на активность. что позволило предположить, что с биоэнергетической точки зрения они ближе к осьминогам, чем к кальмарам. Sepia apama Gray, 1849 — Australian giant cuttlefish. Physiology and biochemistry. На основе работы: Aitken, J. P., R. K. O’Dor and G. D. Jackson. 2005. The secret life of the giant Australian cuttlefish Sepia apama (Cephalopoda): Behaviour and energetics in nature revealed through radio acoustic positioning and telemetry (RAPT). J Exp Mar Biol Ecol 320: 77-91. Размножение Сезон размножения у гигантских каракатиц проходит в начале зимнего периода южного полушария (то есть в июне). Самцы теряют свою обычную защитную окраску и очаровывают самок яркими, быстро сменяющимися цветами и пестрой раскраской. Другие же самцы, наоборот, притворяются самками, чтобы приблизиться к самке-каракатице, охраняемой крупным доминирующим самцом, и спариться с нею. Вскоре после спаривания и откладывания самками яиц (под камнями, в труднодоступных местах) каракатицы-родители умирают. Детёныши вылупляются из яиц через 3—5 месяцев (в зависимости от температуры воды).Cuttlefish (Министерство природных ресурсов Южной Австралии) Хотя обычно гигантские каракатицы живут в сравнительном одиночестве, для своих брачных игр они собираются в больших количествах на отдельных участках океана. Всемирную известность получило место встреч каракатиц в бухте Фолс-Бей (False Bay), находящейся в северной части залива Спенсер, к северо-востоку от города Уайалла, где в разгар брачного сезона плотность каракатиц доходит до одной особи на квадратный метр. До сих пор точно неизвестно, откуда каракатицы собираются в эту бухту в таких количествах. Каракатица в экосистеме Гигантские каракатицы полюбились бутылконосым дельфинам. По наблюдениям учёных, дельфины, ловящие этих головоногих созданий в заливе Спенсер, научились выжимать из каракатиц их «чернила» и вынимать «косточку» перед употреблением их в пищу.Catch cuttlefish, drain off the ink, then fillet. Serves five (dolphins): Scientists stunned by mammals' elaborate culinary preparations Человек и каракатица До 1993 г. годов ловля гигантских каракатиц, собирающися в заливе Спенсер, велась в небольших масштабах (около 4 тонн в год), главным образом для использования их как наживки для ловли местной ценной рыбы, розового пагра (Australasian snapper, Pagrus auratus), или для корма в аквакультуре. Впоследствие, однако, начался более крупномасштабный лов каракатицы на экспорт, что поставило численность этого вида под угрозу. Для его сохранения в настоящее время лов гигантских каракатиц в районе их размножения в бухте Фолс-Бей залива Спенсер запрещён круглый год.Cuttlefish closure area map (Карта зоны запрета ловли каракатиц) Вместо рыболовов район ежегодных брачных игр гигантских каракатиц в бухте Фолс-Бей у города Уайалла теперь привлекает любителей подводного плавания, которые посещают его со всех концов мира, чтобы насладиться этим необычным зрелищем.Cross-dressing cuttlefish to sex up tourismSepia apama: the giant Australian cuttlefish Whyalla Cuttlefish Ввиду сравнительно небольшой глубины наблюдать каракатиц можно не только с аквалангом, но даже и со шноркелем. В настоящее время некоторые экологические организации проявляют беспокойство за судьбы каракатиц — также как и других обитателей залива — в связи с планами горнодобывающей компании BHP Billiton соорудить крупномасштабные водозаборные сооружения и завод для опреснения воды недалеко от района их размножений у северной оконечности залива Спенсер.Desalination and South Australia’s Gulfs ecosystems. (Опреснение и экосистемы заливов Южной Австралии)Scientists oppose SA desalination plans (Ученые против водоопреснительных планов в Южной Австралии). The Age, 31.05.2008 Компания, впрочем, утверждает, что количество воды, которую они будут забирать из залива, будет незначительно по сравнению с тем количеством, которое из него испаряется естественно, и увеличение солёности остающейся в заливе воды не повредит экосистеме. Планы строительства в том же районе нового грузового порта для нужд той же BHP Billiton также вызывают опасения за судьбу каракатиц.Andrew Faulkner, "Port development could scuttle giant cuttlefish: A VULNERABLE and genetically distinct population of giant cuttlefish stands in the way of the mining industry’s bid for a deep-sea port in South Australia’s Spencer Gulf. 03.12.2007, The Australian Галерея Изображение: Sepia apama 1.jpg| Гигантская австралийская каракатица Изображение: Sepia apama by John James Wild.jpg| Рисунок гигантской каракатицы — вид при взгляде сверху Изображение: Sepia apama 2 by John James Wild.jpg| Рисунок гигантской каракатицы — вид при взгляде снизу Ссылки * Каракатица гигантская * Видео: Гигантская каракатица на рифе у Порт-Ноарлунга (залив Сент-Винсент) Категория:Головоногие Категория:Фауна Австралии Категория:Животные, описанные в 1849 году